joys of a mother
by babesitter1234
Summary: a mother's day one shot hope you enjoy it


hey this is a longish mother'd day one shot. hope you all enjoy it, oh and the first few parts are before gnomeo and juliet even meet.. and if you find the one error, than i'll dedicate a story for you

- love babesitter1234

gnomeo's pov- 7 years old

i woke up and it was bright and sunny out. i looked at my surrounding. good mum's still sleeping. it was mothers day and dad and i had everything planed out for today.

1. make mum bed and breakfast

2. give mom new whysteria(Sp?)

3. make sure mom has best mother's day ever

well that should do it. oh. i forgot the picnic! oh well, but we'll still have one

i got up and started to do my chores

about 3 hours later dad woke up...mum still sleeping

"okay, son, is everything ready?" my dad asked

i placed the final touches on mums , blackberries, and grape smoothie. .perfect

"yeah dad, is she awake yet?" i asked.

my dad went to go check

when he came back" yeah she just did. lets give her the best day ever!" he jumped enthusiastically

( about 20 hours later)

"mum, did you have a great day?" i asked as we were coming back from the picnic.

she was smiling so widely, i thought she would crack!

"gnomeo, you ad your dad made this the best day of my life!" she said hugging us both

"happy mother's day mum. i love you."

:thank you son, i love you too."

(juliet's pov)- 7 years old

" dad, let's do something for mom!" i said

it was morning in the red garden and we were all preparing for mother's day! the garden had roses and designs everywhere. it was beautiful!

"well sweetie, what did you have in mind?" my daddy asked my while we sat on his big boat thingy

"well, we could pick some flowers, i could sing a song for her and then we could go for a walk at that...other garden place" i said pointing to the spot my mum always took me

"you mean the blue garden?" he asked in disbelief.

i shook my head"do daddy, honest!" insert gagging noise

he stood up " well why don't we pick those flowers?"

(about 20 hours later)

"mum, did you have a great day?" i asked

"no, i had the perfect day" she said hugging me then daddy

"well it's not over quite yet. juliet has a surprise for you" daddy said

"yep." i said and ran up to my pedestal

"hi i'm juliet and i wrote this for my mum"

Mama, you taught me to do the right things

So now you have to let your baby fly

You've given me everything that I will need

To make it through this crazy thing called life

And I know you watched me grow up

And only want what's best for me

And I think I found the answer to your prayers

And he is good, so good

He treats your little girl like a real man should

He is good, so good

He makes promises he keeps

No he's never gonna leave

So don't you worry about me

Don't you worry about me

Mama there's no way you'll ever lose me

Giving me away is not goodbye

As you watch me walk down to my future

[ From: .net/read/c/carrie-underwood-lyrics/mama_]

I hope tears of joy are in your eyes

'Cause he is good, so good

And he treats your little girl like a real man should

He is good, so good

He makes promises he keeps

No he's never gonna leave

So don't you worry about me

Don't you worry about me

And when I watch my baby grow up

I'll only want what's best for her

And I hope she'll find the answer to my prayers

And that she'll say

He is good, so good

And he treats your little girl like a real man should

He is good, so good

He makes promises he keeps

No he's never gonna leave

So don't you worry about me

Don't you worry about me

Mama don't you worry about me

Don't you worry about me

i walked off my pedestal and gave mum a big hug

" i love you mum"

i love you too juliet"

(gnomeo and juliet) 14 years later

it was morning in the Lawrence garden and gnomeo and his daughter Lilly, came inside

"mamma!" Lilly shouted.

juliet walked in to the living room

" there are my two favorite people" she said giving each of them a kiss

"lilly, do you wanna tell mamma the new words you learned?" gnomeo said picking up lilly

" gnomeo. if she learns any more her head will explode" juliet told her husband giggling

"happy moter's day!" lilly exclaimed

juliet just smiled and gave the purple hatted child that looked like her a big kiss

" i love you, you know that?" she said

"uh-huh!" lilly said

gnomeo handed her a hand full of purple tulips and a card that lilly made

" from me and lilly here"

juliet took the roses and opened the card

" i love you mum! so does daddy" it said in sloppy writing

she held it close to her heart

" we love you" gnomeo and lilly said

" i love you too"

"happy moter's day mummy"


End file.
